


Guardian

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mythic Demons hate Samejima so very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Guardian  
**Character:** Principal Samejima, Mythic Demons  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A91, write a fic with one divider; GX Flash bingo, #135, Principal Samejima  
**Summary:** The Mythic Demons hate Samejima so very much.

* * *

They hated him. They hated him more than anyone else in the entire world, including those who had tried to use their power without proper respect, _including_ the Haou, holder of the Gentle Darkness, who could tame them without even trying and who refused their power without so much as a blink of his eyes, be they brown or gold or multicolored. 

But they hated him, because while the Haou resisted, _he_ wasn't even _tempted_. 

He'd been chosen to guard them, unwitting and unknowing, and that was exactly what he did. 

_Kill him..._

It did not matter who spoke the words, or thought them. What mattered was the intent behind them. They wanted him dead, all three of them did. 

In all truth, there was a very long list of people they wanted dead, ranging from everyone who had ever touched them or fought against them, but he stood very near at the top of the list. 

That name rung over and over in the endless vault that was both their prison and their three minds. 

_Samejima._

Samejima, the one who guarded them and kept anyone from claiming their power, kept them from unleashing their power on the world, taking first the souls of all the duel spirits that they could find, and then the souls of humans. 

They'd had a taste of freedom once, with the help of Kagemaru. But Haou had finished _that_ off and they'd been forced squirming and fighting back under Samejima's guardianship once again. 

This was not the life they wanted to live. 

This was not the life they _would_ lead, not when they found someone who could free them and they could rage across the world in all their most magnificent fury. 

Samejima would be the first to perish on that day. Without him, there would be only the Haou to fret about. 

Granted, that was a very big fret, but the Sangenma believed they could accomplish his defeat. He was, after all, part duel spirit now. That gave them an opening into him they'd not had before. 

But first Samejima. First the death of the one who had designed their entrapment and who kept them in it all this time. It would be slow. It would be violent. His screams would echo in the world for centuries. Perhaps for eons. 

Perhaps forever. 

* * *

Samejima cast a quick glance to where the Sangenma lay hidden in their box, sealed to the point that only the faintest hints of their rage could escape. Even that little bit could be dangerous. He would have to renew the bindings before much longer. 

He hadn't decided yet what to do with them when he finally retired. There weren't many others who could do what he could to keep them in check. 

Perhaps he would ask Juudai to check into matters. But until he had an answer, he would push himself that much harder to make certain they didn't escape. 

He was their guardian. Whether they liked it or not. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
